Home
by sweetheartb
Summary: Você costumava estar quebrado. Agora não restava nada além de um imenso vazio. Você pensava que estar com o seu coração repleto de ódio e sua alma repleta de nebulosidade era a pior coisa que poderia existir, mas nada era pior que estar vazio. Você definitivamente precisava voltar para casa. Para ela. {Pós 699/One Shot}


**Olá, sweeties. Há dias eu estava querendo fazer uma oneshot SS porque precisava me consolar. Embora o gaiden não esteja saindo como o esperado, espero ter um final feliz com meu ship um dia. Fiz essa oneshot pensando no Sasuku voltando para casa.**

 **Sei que tem muitas palavras "você", mas é para dar efeito a história. Espero que gostem!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Estou me esforçando para descobrir_ _o que significa este sentimento (...)_

 _Eu simplesmente não consigo seguir sozinho._

 _Me leva daqui pra outro lugar o_ _nde não precisemos ficar sozinhos._

 _No seu coração, estou em casa."_

 ** _._**

Você costumava estar quebrado. Agora não restava nada além de um imenso vazio. Você pensava que estar com o seu coração repleto de ódio e sua alma repleta de nebulosidade era a pior coisa que poderia existir, mas talvez – e só talvez – você estivesse errado, de novo.

Nada era pior que estar vazio. Era como estar num quarto escuro, onde não se vê nada além de um infinito preto, tão sozinho, que você apenas podia ouvir o farfalhar agudo de seu coração – que pela primeira vez em anos batia calmo como quem esperasse a hora certa para morrer.

Você havia ido embora, de novo. Você havia deixado as pessoas que, insistentemente, lutaram por anos para trazer de volta alguma sanidade em ti. E então, você correu. Disse-lhes que precisava entender as maldades do mundo. Mas você agora está pensando se realmente não foi por medo da calmaria.

Você nunca viveu um só dia sem que sua vida estivesse repleta de tempestades. Quando finalmente cogitou em viver uma vida calma, ao lado de seus amigos, Orochimaru lhe presenteou com a sua maldição. Alguém lhe disse que amava você:

 _Mas querida, eu não sou digno de amor._

Era o que você pensava.

Anos passaram e você reencontrou seus amigos. Decidiu então dar uma amostra da sua força e sua arrogância:

 _Por favor, parem de tentar me trazer de volta._

Você queria ter gritado. Você gritou e ninguém ouviu. E mesmo que nesse momento, agora eles que estivessem quebrados, nunca desistiram de você.

O tempo passou, e sua alma caiu num mundo de eterno carmesim. Você matou o seu irmão, e na verdade, tudo o que ele fez foi te amar demais. De novo alguém te amou. De novo, você pensou que não, você não era mesmo digno de amor:

 _Konoha tinha que pagar, e, com ela, todos que a habitavam._

Mas Konoha era o lar dos seus amigos. Do seu rival. _**Dela.**_

Mas sua alma estava danificada demais para se importar. Você havia bloqueado todo e qualquer sentimento bom, você precisava se livrar desse tormento, ou jamais poderia ter paz novamente. Mas Sakura decidiu adiantar as coisas para você. Inocentemente, ela tentou te matar:

 _Até você quer me matar, Sakura..._

E você cogitou por cinco segundos se não deveria deixá-la terminar o ato – a parte ainda sã de sua mente, talvez. Mas o monstro dentro de você falou mais alto:

 _Mate-a!_

E ele teria que agradecer Kakashi pelo resto de sua vida por livrá-lo de mais um sofrimento.

Durante a guerra, anos mais tarde, ela depositou com todas as palavras na sua cara o quanto ainda te amava. Até Kakashi o fez. Mas você queria correr, você não poderia aceitar que um ser tão pueril amava alguém tão danificado como você. Era mais do que você podia suportar:

 _Eu não mereço o seu amor._

Você queria ter dito isso. Mas a sua parte orgulhosa camuflou-se, olhando a todos com um simples desdém. E você a fez chorar, de novo. Você ao menos podia ter dito o quanto se importava, o quanto a admirava, o quanto a _**amava**_ também. Ela era a luz no fim do túnel, ela era a luz e você escuridão, só ela preenchia aquele imenso vazio em seu peito, e você mal conseguia compreender o porquê:

 _Me desculpe por tudo o que eu te fiz... Por Deus... Eu..._

E ela mandou você parar de ser tão idiota.

Agora, fazia dois anos que você havia dito que logo voltaria para ela. Você omitiu essas duas últimas palavras, mas se um dia voltasse, seria só por ela. Você já havia visto muita coisa durante a sua jornada, sua redenção já estava quase completa – embora você pensasse que uma vida inteira ainda não seria o suficiente para se redimir. Mas você precisava permitir-se ter um pouco de felicidade em sua vida.

Depois de olhar os portões de Konoha por cinco minutos, e divagar sobra sua vida pecaminosa, estava na hora de voltar para casa. Só mais alguns passos e você podia procurar o seu lar.

Não é estranho quando uma pessoa assume o papel de lar? Sakura era o seu lar. E você precisava voltar para ela.

Após encontrar Ino, surpreendente grávida, na rua, ela lhe olhou aflita e logo disse onde Sakura morava, sem que você precisasse ter dito uma única palavra.

Você compreendeu que todos sabiam que havia uma ligação muito forte entre vocês e você havia sido o último a notar.

 **.**

 **.**

Você deu duas batidas profundas na porta cinza e suspirou fundo.

Ela abriu a porta, não com o melhor humor do mundo. E ao olhar quem estava em sua porta, sua carranca desfez-se como mágica.

Era você que estava ali na porta dela, afinal.

Você a observou dos pés à cabeça, ela usava uma camisa vermelha e um shorts branco curto, e se você não estivesse preocupado em achar algum ferimento grave nela, poderia ter facilmente se perdido naquele par de pernas.

– Sasuke, o que você está...

Você não deixou que ela terminasse, pois, mãos envolviam cada lado rosto, e sua boca estava fortemente pressionada contra a dela. O canto obscuro de sua mente pôde registrar as mãos que batiam contra o seu peito, mas você estava absorto demais para se quer importar-se com isso.

E então as mãos dela relaxaram contra o seu peito no momento em que você pedia passagem com a língua.

Beijou os lábios delicados dela, sugando primeiro os de cima e depois os de baixo, e como se aquilo não fosse o suficiente para amenizar a imensa dor que sentia no peito, levou ambas as mãos à parte de trás da cabeça, agarrando os cabelos dali.

Você escutou um gemido, mal se importando se era de dor ou não.

Reunindo um pouco de bom senso, afastou-se um pouco, permitindo-se capturar o ar, enquanto ela o encarava estupefata, você passou os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

– Sasuke, espere um minuto.

– Não. – Respondeu, curto e grosso, e voltou a beijá-la.

O beijo dela lhe roubou o ar, o senso, o coração. De repente você se esqueceu do mundo, esqueceu-se da vida, esqueceu até que deveria dizer o que você estava fazendo ali.

Você sentiu que estava caindo.

A apertava mais contra o seu corpo, o calor dela invadia todo o seu ser, os arrepios que ela lhe provocava enviava correntes elétricas desde o seu dedinho do pé até o seu cabelo. Você cambaleou para dentro da casa, ainda fortemente abraçado a ela e mantendo o beijo que se aprofundava. Quando ela percebeu que você não a largaria – não que ela estivesse achando ruim – ela envolveu o seu pescoço com os braços.

Por mais que você a tocasse, por mais próximos que os seus corpos estavam, por mais real que aquilo parecesse, ainda era difícil imaginar que Sakura estava realmente ali. As mãos delas vaguearam por de baixo da sua camisa, enquanto você soltou um gemido baixo e deslocou a sua boca até o pescoço dela. Ela finalmente encontrou um espaço para falar:

– Sasuke! – Ela ofegou, quando a sua língua encontrou um ponto sensível atrás da orelha dela – Sasuke... O que está fazendo aqui?

Você a empurrou delicadamente para parede, e apertou seu corpo contra o dela.

 _Controle-se._

Sakura encarou seus olhos ônix que pareciam querer devorar sua alma. Ela estremeceu.

Você então, resolveu falar:

– Desculpe-me aparecer desse jeito... Eu te assustei?

– Não... é que eu...

– Você tem medo de mim?

– Não, Sasuke! Por Deus! – Ela soltou uma lufada de ar – Eu nunca tive medo de você.

Você sorriu.

– Eu voltei, Sakura. Eu estou em casa.

 _Você é minha casa._


End file.
